Kaidos defeat
by Unlimited ink
Summary: A series of one piece drabbles and one shots rewriting certain scenes to include more fan service, make them cooler or just envision some fights that may have been skipped in the main story or even writing certain scenes around fan theories as well.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ONE PIECE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY ITSELF IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ODA ALONG WITH ALL OF ONE PIECE .

**Kaidos defeat**

"Franky hurry!"

Robin screamed at him as they ran through the streets. Franky was carrying the giant poneglyph they had just stolen out of the fortress. It was late in the evening but they could clearly see the way because of the lights illuminating the sky from the raging battle that was taking place. The clanging of swords could be heard in the distance as kaidos army clashed with the strawhat grand fleet, the prisoners from udon and the samurai.

"room!" law yelled as a gigantic blue aura surrounded him as well as drake and king. He swung his sword with conviction to slice through him but kings speed was a marvel to behold. He dodged the attack but not before drake caught him with his tail in his awakened state and smashed him into the ground. Law levitated 7 or so buildings and dropped them on top of him.

In the other side if the city big mom collided fists with monkey d garp, the Shockwaves radiated throughout the entirity of the wano country.

"oh my God this is insane!!" usopp screamed on the ship watching the spectacle. "usopp focus! We need to be ready for them when they get here!" said Nami as they carried the water to put out the fires that King had set to their ship, they were hoping Franky would fix the ship once he arrived and they could all leave. They were extremely far from the conflict yet the changing of the weather, the multiple different lights in the sky and the numerous earthquakes still reached them.

The sky lit up red hot once again as kaido breathed a powerful breath of fire into the atmosphere at luffy who dodged but not before his left arm was caught in the fire.

"yaaaaaahhhh!!!" he screamed before inflating his right arm quickly. "gomu gomu no king Kong gun!!" he struck kido square in the face but kaido took the hit with almost no difficulty or pain at all.

He stared at luffy with murder in his eyes, but before he could make his next move he felt a sharp hit on his side but couldn't see what it was that him.

Then it hit him again, again, again and again before he used his observation to hit the perpetrator with his tail.

Sanji fell towards the ground from several feet in the air, knocking his cigarette out of his mouth. He temporarily became visible again before going invisible once more, but now That kaido saw him he would surely be more careful from now on.

"itoryu!!"

Kaido heard those words and scowled.

He opened fire at zoro before he finished his preparation for the attack. Zoro had already managed to stab kaido using the same sword that oden used all those years ago. 'enma!' even years later Rogers subordinates were causing him trouble even after death.

Zoro dodged the fire as quickly as he could but due to how long the battle had been going on his fatigue got the better of him. He didn't land gracefully instead he crashed into a building and it fell on top of him.

"zoro! Sanji!"

They both sat up and looked at their captain.

"let's use the plan!"

He shouted at both of them and they nodded their heads.

"kaido prepare to be defeated!" luffy yelled as he started flying towards kaido at full speed. Kaido breathed his fire at him but fully dodged and went under kaidos scaly stomach. "gomu gomu no leo Kong awakened bazooka" he crashed his fist into kaido from under there.

Kaido felt no pain. "mugiwara!" he said in his drunken stupor. "those scales cannot be broken you are not strong enough" before he could finish his sentence he felt a giant impact on his head as sanji in his invisible state crashed on top of him with a double legged fire drop kick.

In that spilt second of confusion was when it happened. He felt an insane pain in his stomach area. He looked down and saw a wawave of blood seeping out as zoro came into his view.

Zoros eye glistened in the darkness with his right arm completely covered in haki as well as enma.

Luffy had used his awakening to rubberize kaidos stomach so it would be even more susceptible to cutting attacks making enma even more effective than it already was in the first place.

/END/

Just a dumb idea on how kaido could be defeated potentially of corse there are other ways but personally I feel like it would be best if the monster trio all did it together plus there would be no need of a new form for luffy because it would feel a bit cheap if luffy just unlocked gear 5 to kill kaido in my opinion in such a short amount of time.

I'm just gonna try and do a few drabbles and one shots of possible events in one piece and fights and maybe even rewrite some other events on a way that I think could have been better or made more sense.

You can review with your own solutions on how kaido should be defeated and how much are you enjoying wano right now except for the reverie stuff just wano only.


End file.
